Pictures
by SunlightHurtsMyEyes
Summary: Victoire is older and the golden girl- Stunning, smart and charming, she gets everything. Dominique is younger and is over-shadowed by her sister- funny, sarcastic and beautiful in her own way, Dom is used to working for what she wants. But Dom has something Vic can never have- Teddy's heart. Follow the evolution of Dominique and Teddy's friendship into something more.
1. Acrid

**Before I start a normal AN, I just have to say one thing- I know a lot of people ship Teddy/Victoire, but I am Teddy/Dominique all the way! They are my favourite HP pairing and my OTP. So if you don't like the pairing or the way I portray the characters, don't leave a negative review please, just don't read it. Thanks!**

**Also, this is my submission for the OTP Boot Camp Challenge, where you have to write 50 chapters for 50 prompts. The chapter titles will be the prompt for that chapter. You also can only base your fic on one pairing (your OTP). If any of you want to start that Challenge, PM me and I'll direct you to the forum. **

**Anyway, here you go...**

As the Snow dances around our swaddled forms, I sigh. Every Christmas Eve, since I was a child, I come to their graves. At first, it was with Grandma Andomeda. Then, the duty fell to Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny (occasionally Uncle Charlie came, but I suspect he likes to visit alone- even now, we all know he's in love with my Mum). Then, when I started spending more and more time with Fluer and Bills family's, Bill used to take me. And then, a couple of years back, Dominique started coming.

_It all began 5 years ago, when she was 14 and I was 19. That Summer, before her 4th year, her and I got rather close- her wicked sense of humour, her laid-back attitude and the fact she was the only one in the household who could even play Quidditch properly, kinda made us bond. And it was late Christmas Eve night, when everyone was still in bed- Louis went up several hours ago, Dominique and Victoire not long after, and Bill and Fluer went up as soon as I said I was going to their graves- and I was just about to leave. But she came padding down the stairs, dressed in tartan pajama bottoms, a baggy Gryffindor sweatshirt (that we all suspect was her Uncle Charlie to begin with) and her long blonde hair messy, _

_"Where you going?" She whispers, her voice just audible over the crackling flames of the fire. _

_"Doesn't matter. Go back to bed." I instructed her, trying to act all big brother- this normally works on Louis, but Dominique being Dominique crossed her arms and looked at me in a way no one else could- it broke me, "Fine. I'm going to my parents graves." _

_"Hold on one sec." She says, darting upstairs, in her attempt to be quiet. She reemerged a few minutes late, with slippers and a thick, black coat on. _

_"You're not coming." I state, a sound of certainty in my voice- don't get me wrong, I like Dom, I may even... no I don't **love** her, but she can't see me cry. She can't see my sit on my parents graves and talk to them, telling them all the things they've missed over this past year. I can't. _

_"You can't stop me." She says, crossing her arms and giving me the second deadly 'Dominique' stare of the night. _

_"Yes, I can. You're not coming. Now go up to bed." My brotherly tone of voice is coming out again. _

_"Why not? Give me one good reason, and I'll go back up to bed, close my eyes and wait for 'Santa Claus'" I have to restrain myself from laughing- then she would know she could come. _

_"I'm apparating." I say, so quickly I don't even think about it. Damn. Now she's definitely coming. _

_"There's this thing called side-along apparition, dumb ass." She says, grinning, dancing down the last few steps and comes to stand infront of me, "We going or what?_"

I turn around, to see Dominique standing a few feet back, staring at me. "You okay?" She says, walking forwards and sinking to sit her knees, so she's mimicking how I'm sitting.

"Yeah, I suppose. I've just always wondered what they're last goodbye was, you know? Whether it was them fighting about him going to the Battle and her staying with me- cause that's what Grandma Andromeda said it was. That they're last goodbye was so... angry and hurtful- an acrid farewell." I say, looking her right in the eyes. "

No, it wouldn't have been that. It would have been something like you see in the movies... Like when they see each other from across the room, and run in to each other's arm, you know? And they kiss passionately, and once they pull apart, they turn and face their final battle together. Something like that anyway." She says. The whole time she's talking, all I notice is her lips, they're soft and curved, with a tinge of red. I want to kiss her... But I can't.

I'm with Victoire. I can't kiss Dom. Little Dominique, who's 5 years younger than me, who I can remember being born, who used to try and beat me in a running race and make some funny comment when she lost, who over night, transformed from a silly little child to a beautiful young women, who still has the same sense of humour that she had when she was 5.

But if she's so wrong, how can she feel so right?

"Why are you staring at me?" She asks, confused, as she stands up. I follow in suit, and I tower over her at full height by almost half a foot. Her petite form is inches away from me.

"You're just... Stunning." I say, breathless.

The soft snow flakes are sticking to her long blonde halo of hair, her pale skin wet wet with melted snow, shining in the light of the moon, her large blue eyes piercing the darkness of the night.

And so I kiss her. I really kiss her. And it's full of passion and lust and desperation and... love. It's all I've ever wanted and everything I'll ever need in one kiss. And she wraps her arms round my neck, tangling her long, thin fingers threw my messy blue hair, and I pull her closer to me, wrapping my arms round her waist. I could freeze this moment. I could take a picture.

And it feels weird, that my parents have missed out on my whole entire life, everything I've ever achieved, or done wrong or wanted to do, but they managed to witness the one kiss that meant the world.

**So that was my first chapter! I absolutely love Dominique/Teddy. This fic is based on them, and is multi-chapter. Time differences between chapters may vary, but they'll link. Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, please Review as it would mean the world! Favourite and Follows wouldn't go amiss either... **


	2. Agitated

**Second chapter already! I know these updates are quite quI, eat the moment, but I have been wanting to write a Teddy/Dominique story for ages, and i can't write fast enough! That you for all the amazing reviews, they mean a lot! Keep them coming!**

She sits across the room from me. Straight across if I'm looking forward, 6 seats to my left or 11 to my right. Not that I'm counting. She's sitting cross-legged on a old, worn red sofa, the window behind her, shinning in a dim light from the snow. She's wearing tartan pyjama bottoms and a baggy Gryffindor sweatshirt, the same pyjamas that she did all those years ago when she first visited my parents grave with me. Her hands rest in her laps, and she looking down at them, licking her nail- it may not be obvious to everyone else, but I can tell she's agitated, maybe even guilty.

Today is Christmas. This means everyone is hyper, smiling as they open presents, too caught up in the excitement to notice that Dom isn't her normal, sarcastic, funny self. That she is sitting quietly (for once), picking her nails, with an agitated expression plastered all over her face. They might not notice, but I do.

Victoire is sat next to me, bubbly as usual, making the occasional snide, sadistic comment about people, hinting at what she thinks I might have gotten her. She's hinting at an engagement ring, but i know it's not that- I like Victoire, I might even love her, but I can't picture spending the rest of my days with her continually complaining about one thing or another, forcing me to take the 'stupid, immature blue' out of my hair and replace it with a 'nice, simple, normal brown', as she puts it.

"Victoire, it's your turn!" Little Lily Luna Potter yells over the commotion. Everyone settles down, they're eyes on Victoire ("When aren't they?" I can't stop myself from thinking.)

"Oh yay!" She squeals and prances across the room, diving under the tree to find my present to her. When she settles down next to me, closer than before, almost too close for comfort. She tears open the box to reveal a small jewellery box. Tears spring to her eyes, "Oh Teddy..." She says and delicately opens the box to reveal a small sapphire attached to a thin chain, "Wow... This was so... unexpected... I don't... don't know what to say." Vic stutters, struggling for words. It's almost as if I did it to be sadistic, but I honestly thought that the Sapphire would bring out the blue in Vic's eyes. I brought it for her back in November, before she had even decided she wanted to get married.

"Vic, don't get me wrong, I love you, but I'm just not ready to marry you." I say, clasping her hands in mine. She springs from her seat on the sofa, making her way out of the room and up the stairs. Fleur's not far behind, giving me the slightest death glare as she passes. Not that I care too much.

I look across to Dominique. She stops picking her nails and looks up, our eyes meeting. She smiles, almost as if to say "I don't regret last night"

And I pick up my new camera and snap a picture. It's the first of many in our photo album.

**This ones a little shorter than the last, so sorry! Please leave a review, telling me what you think of this fic and any ideas for more one-shots! Reviews keep me writing! Follow and Favourite if you want to read me! **

******And check out my other fic 'To Be a Puff'- it's about how Lorcan deals with being sorted into Hufflepuff. **

**The next update should be within the next day or two. Keep reading! :)****  
**


	3. Breathless

**Hi again... Long time no see... I'm so sorry for not updating, but my computer was broken, so it's been in getting repaired, meaning I've not been able to update. I'm so sorry, but I'll update more often now! Anyway, here chapter 3 and the prompt is Breathless. **

I slam her up against a wall, wanting more. Her head gives a loud thump followed by a swift but almost silent,

"Ow..." She moans quietly, her hand reaching behind her head, rubbing the spot where the wall and her head collided.

"You okay?" I whisper, breaking the strong silence of the house.

"Yeah, I suppose." She replied, her vivid blue eyes locking with mine, "Do you think anyone heard us?"

There's a pregnant pause, as we both listen intently for any movement, for any noise to echo around the burrow. Nothing. I sigh with relief,

"Nah, someone would be up by now if they had heard us." I say, etching closer, "You're breathe smells of Firewhisky." I comment, not even an inch away. My hands are placed on her slight hips, her back against the wall, her nimble chaser hands are wrapped round my neck.

"So does yours." She giggles slightly, "Good think I like Firewhisky." She smiles, her perfect white teeth cutting through the semi-darkness like a knife.

"I love Firewhisky." I say, closing the gap between us, resuming our passionate,desperate, loving kisses.

How can you love someone so much, but not know? How can you not realise what you wanted, what you needed until you finally have it? Could he stop this right now? Probably. Could he live without Dom after knowing this? No.

The answer was clean cut and simple. He couldn't go without Dom. But he couldn't lie to Victoire. Could he? No. He couldn't.

There kisses slow, and become more loving, his arms pulling her closer, her hands woven into his vibrant blue hair.

"I have to... go to... bed..." She says between kisses.

"No... you don't." He replied, more focussed on moving his lips around hers.

"Yes... I do." She pulled away after one final kiss, breathless, "You can guarantee the kids will wake me up at stupid o'clock for the annual game of family Quidditch." She says, rolling her eyes. I'm still close enough that I can smell her shocking Firewhisky breathe, that I can feel the warmth of her skin radiating onto me.

"Dom, mid-day isn't stupid o'clock." I say, giving a low chuckle. I've never known someone to hate mornings more than Dom- she wouldn't get out of bed till Dinner unless someone forced her to.

"It is when you've been kissing a hot guy until 3 in the morning!" She retorts, smirking, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. I smile.

"Hot guy, eh?" I say, morphing into something that can only be described as god damn disgusting. Dom burst out laughing, so loudly that I was almost positive someone would wake up. I quickly slam my hand over her mouth and morph back to my usual blue-haired self, "Sorry." I said, removing my hand and kissing her. For a moment, I think we'll resume our snog-fest, but she ducks under my arm, which is stopping her from going up the stairs, kisses me swiftly on the lips and whispers,

"Night." Before padding up the stairs in a long tee-shirt

"Night." I say watching her go. When she's out of sight, I rest my head against the wall, banging in slightly, "Stupid." I say to myself. I stay there for a while, tangled in a cobweb of my own guilty thoughts, before tip-toeing up the stairs and into the room me and Vic are sharing. I climb into bed, wrapping my topless body in the warm duvet.

"Where 'ave you been?" Vic asks groggily, obviously still half asleep.

"Nowhere. Go back to sleep." I whisper, running my hand through her mane of blonde hair. She obliges, muttering something, but I'm not paying enough attention to notice.

All I can think about is the blonde angel sleeping directly above me.

I quickly grab my camera, and dart up the stairs silently. I find Ginny's old room, where Molly, Roxanne and Dom are sleeping. I tentatively enter.

Roxanne is asleep on the bed, with Molly asleep just by the door and Dom climbing into her sleeping bad.

"What are you doing here!?" She whisper, almost angry.

I click a picture. There she is, dressed in a tee-shirt that cover just what it needs to her long blonde halo of hair falling to the bottom of her ribs, one hand running though hair, pushing her fringe back. She putting all her weight on her left foot, giving me a typical Dom look, light streaming in from the hallway, giving just enough light for the picture to be clear enough to see.

"Taking a picture. Night." I say, turning away and closing the door.

"Night." She says, a wide smile on her lips. I look down at the camera, surveying the picture, you can't see where she is, or even Molly on the floor, just Dom and her posing. She looks like an angel. My angel.

**Thanks so much for reading! What'd you think? Personally, this is one of my favourite chapters/prompts so far. What do you think? Please review, follow and favourite, it means the world!**

**Until next time...**


End file.
